Mom Can't Marry Van Rook!
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Zak and Fiskerton try to prevent Drew from marrying Van Rook after Doc's death.


DISCLAIMER - I do not own TSS!

Zak Saturday folded his arms and scowled as Leonidas Van Rook and Drew Saturday kissed one another at the table. He remembered when the Eastern European man reunited with her at his father's grave some time ago. He was surprised that his heart continued to beat when his mother agreed to marry her ex-lover. He knew their wedding was going to be in a few days. The boy turned to the gorilla-cat and whispered. ''Mom can't marry Leonidas Van Rook!''

Fiskerton nodded at a snail's pace while he agreed with his companion.  
''What are you whispering about?'' Van Rook inquired. He wasn't angry, but he was not happy either. He frowned when Zak claimed he did not say anything. ''Your mother and I are going to a very nice Italian restaurant tonight.  
I suppose you can bring the monkey with you, little Van Rook boy!'' Leonidas muttered.

Zak Saturday and Fiskerton both scowled at the same time. ''I will always be a Saturday'  
he declared. He stared at the older man's face and wished he still wore his helmet.  
He saw Van Rook's short black and grey hair with his dark eyebrows and eyes. ''What would Dad think about you marrying one of our worst enemies?'' he inquired. He winced when his female parent frowned.

''That will be quite enough, Zak. Go upstairs and get dressed,'' Drew said.  
She and the man she loved followed the boy and got ready for their dinner.  
She chose to wear a black dress with matching high heels while Leonidas and Zak wore suits and ties. Her son was queasy as she and Van Rook kissed one another again. He and the Fiskerton Phantom departed with them before they entered a black car.

''Mom seems to forget how terrible Van Rook is. He's always so nice when he is with her.  
He scowls and yells at us while we are alone with him. She has to see how horrible he is.  
She will see what he is really like when we ruin their dinner! She won't wish to marry him!'' Zak said to his ''sibling.''

''What are the two of you whispering about back there?'' Leonidas Van Rook wished to know.  
He turned his head and frowned. Fiskerton and the boy both looked up and whistled.  
One of his eyebrows ascended yet he did not say anything. Drew parked the car in the full parking lot when they arrived at the fancy restaurant. She, Leonidas, Zak, and Fiskerton got out of the vehicle and entered the building.

They sat at a table and read the menus. Zak and Fiskerton frowned when they saw the Italian words. Drew Saturday translated for them. Van Rook looked very surprised and blinked. She smiled and shrugged. ''I know 37 surface languages!'' she explained.

She ordered for everyone when the waiter arrived. She continued to kiss Leonidas. She never saw Zak and Fiskerton's angry expressions. The twelve-year-old boy frowned while folding his arms. The gorilla-cat imitated him. ''I love you, Drew,'' Van Rook said in a sincere tone.

He turned to face Zak and scowled when he gagged. The food eventually arrived which caused everyone to smile. Fiskerton and Zak tasted their spaghetti and meatballs.  
They almost forgot about their plan as they consumed their pasta. Drew's son nodded at the gorilla-cat. The Fiskerton Phantom took two pieces of garlic bread and proceeded to stick them up his nose while making walrus noises!

Drew and Van Rook looked horrified. Zak's laughter was so high pitched that it almost shattered the glasses. He stood and approached Leonidas before dumping ice water on his lap. He did not dare do anything to his mother! He grinned when Van Rook scowled again.  
*Get angry, Van Rook! Show Mom your true nature!* he thought.

''Start talking!'' Drew hissed while the Eastern European man remained silent. Her offspring looked very surprised and blinked. ''Why isn't Van Rook yelling?  
He is always angry whenever he is around Fisk and me!'' he spoke. ''Leonidas is no longer evil!'' she said. ''Life hasn't been the same since Dad died'  
Zak added.

His mother's current expression happened to be one of sadness. ''Tragedies happen sometimes and we must move on. That's life, kiddo'  
''Am I grounded?'' Zak inquired while looking sheepish. Drew and Van Rook exchanged glances and grinned. ''Something like that!'' they said at the same time. Zak found himself dressed as a flower girl during Leonidas and Drew's wedding day.

THE END 


End file.
